poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Robbie Diaz: Say, Ransik. I'm a little confused, Why'd you come to our rescue? Ransik: Because there is only one warrior from another dimension who might be the one you'll need help from, Her name is Lucina. Mephiles the Dark: The time has come, Nui Harime. Nui Harime: Yes, We're going to shroud the world in darkness. Wanda: When did you get here, Lucina? Lucina: I came as soon as I could, Cause I've been searching for my Diamond Data Squad Morpher. Robbie Diaz: A Diamond Morpher? Do you know what it is, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Yes, Robbie. She became mine and Pit's apprentice long ago. Gmerl: I think I know where this is going, Cause I believe that the Diamond Morpher and something else called the "Pearl Morpher" are these Legendary Morphers that can Control Time and Space. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Morphers that can control Time and Space. Sunset Shimmer: Well, I was thinking about what My friends and I've been doing together now that we're Data Squad. It's just that it's not the same without Harmony Force. Ransik: I understand, Sunset. But ever since Mirage is the only Ranger I have left, I'd have Professor Utonium created new Harmony Force Morphers for your Cybernetic Counterparts. The thing is, Sunset, Palutena chose you as the Yellow Data Squad Ranger for a reason. And besides, You still have my support every step of the way. Mephiles The Dark: It's time we take you hostage! However, Robbie pointed his Omega Sword at them. Robbie Diaz: Hold it right there, Mephiles! They stopped as Mephiles and Nui looked back. Rigby: You two ain't taking Dean Cadance or Flurry Heart, Not while the Data Squad Power Rangers around! Emerl: Prince Vekar paid the price for disloyalty when he disappeared... the Power Rangers have been betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate both of you. Nui Harime: What'll we do now, Mephiles? Mephiles the Dark: Simple, We shall share more then one power. Nui Harime: How? Mephiles the Dark: With me merging your body to replace Emerl, Nui Harime! Nui Harime: (gasped) With that said, Mephiles started possessing Harime's body to remain stronger. Nui Harime: (laughs evilly with Mephiles alongside in her body) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Karone Hammond (VO): Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3! This episode begins at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena warned Robbie and the others. Lady Palutena: I'm glad ll of you are here, Rangers, but i'm afraid i've got some troubled news to tell you. Robbie Diaz: What is it, Palutena? Yoshi: What's the troubled news? Lady Palutena: (showed them the viewing globe) As you can see, Mephiles is possessing Nui Harime to remain stronger. Ryuko Matoi: Don't you worry about that, Palutena. I've faced her once when we first met, But I'm pretty sure that we can do it again. Senketsu: I'm not sure that's going to be easy, Ryuko. Not even the life fibers could stand against both of them combined. Sweetie Belle: So, What can we do? Sonia the Hedgehog: Hmm, Maybe Emerl knows something about it? Everyone started to look at Sonia, She wasn't sure if he knows or not. Rigby: Hey, He was the Dark Warrior, He must know what's going on. (to Robbie) Hey Robbie, Emerl was on the dark side, Ask him what gives. Robbie looked first at Rigby, Then at Emerl, Who was really worried about this problem. However, Sonia elbowed Rigby in the stomach as his face went green. Rigby: Ugh!!! Sonia the Hedgehog: Now that was settled, Plotso, Would you give it a rest already. Rigby: Well.. Someone's gotta ask... Emerl though about it for a short moment. Emerl: I wish I knew, Mephiles is gathering negative energy for some reason, But I don't know why. (to Robbie) Sorry I can't be of more help. So, Emerl went out for a walk in the woods. Soon, Emerl was out all night thinking about what Mephiles made him do. Emerl: (sighing) Mephiles made me turn against my friends and it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything. As he walks alone in the forest, He sees fire still burning back at the International Karate Championship Tournament. He sits down on a large rock as the song "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" begins to play. :Tiffany ::No, I'm not making that promise again ::Nothing can change my mind ::Nothing at all ::'cause love has a way of comin' undone ::'till I'm all alone with my heart ::And here I'll stay ::And I always thought I'd see you again ::Oh how it hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then ::Gonna give it all it takes ::To hold what might have been, ::But I always thought I'd see you again ::Now there's no reason to run for the phone ::No need to hold my breath ::Hopin' it's you ::Each time I see someone we used to know ::Or go some place we used to go ::It's not the same ::'cause I always thought I'd see you again ::'oh how it hurts every time ::You've crossed my heart since then ::Gonna give up all it takes ::To hold what might have been cause I always thought I'd see you again ::Love doesn't come when you need love ::It's not always there when you fall ::Try as you may, you got nothin' to say ::Nothing at all Emerl looks at the stars and sees his own memories from the past. But then, He can see Mephiles destroying the earth as he laughs. ::I always thought I'd see you again ::Oh how it hurts every time ::You've crossed my heart again ::Gotta give it all it takes ::To hold what might have been ::Cause I always thought I'd see you again ::Cause I always thought I'd see you again When Emerl looks away, he glares at the midnight sky and knows what he has to do now. Emerl: Robbie did say that miracles could happen, I'm going to give Mephiles a piece of my mind! With that said, Emerl heads out of the forest and the portal. At Cyberspace, Digit finished progress with the Black Data Squad Morpher. Digit: There, It's all finish. Then, Emerl came just in time. Emerl: Hey, Digit. What's going on? Digit: Got a surprise for ya, Emerl. (presented the Black Data Squad Morpher) Da-Ta! Emerl: Whoa, Now this is really cool. Digit: Well, It took a while, But I've put the whole heart into it. Emerl: Gotcha. Thanks, Digit. Meanwhile with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, They weren't sure on how they would stop Mephiles. Scootaloo: I'm sorry, Girls. I really thought we could help our friends. Sweetie Belle: I thought we could help anybody. Apple Bloom: Maybe that's just it, Maybe we can only help people. Scootaloo: Or maybe we just plain failed. However, The door opened as Emerl came in. Emerl: Failed? Then what do you call this?! He shows the crusaders his Black Data Squad Morpher Cutie Mark Crusaders: A Black Morpher?! Sweetie Belle: What? Your a Black Ranger after all! Even though we fought against you in the past? But– What? Huh?! How?! Apple Bloom: And what does it mean? Emerl: (chuckles) Well, It means that I'm one of you guys. It was all thanks to Digit for making this new and improved Data Squad Morpher, Cause now I'm stronger than ever. Scootaloo: This is awesome! We're not failures! Whatever we did worked! I had a feeling we could help you, Wnd we did! Apple Bloom: Oh! We've gotta go see Twilight right away! She'll wanna know about this! Sweetie Belle: Correction, She needs to know about this! I bet she'll want to write a whole book about the very first robot to get a Black Ranger Morpher of his own! Emerl: Awesome idea, Sweetie Belle. She's really going to be surprised. Scootaloo: Come on, Crusaders, Let's tell Twilight! At last, They left to tell their teammates, Pit and Palutena. Soon, They returned to Cyberspace with Emerl. Apple Bloom: Twilight, Big sis, Everyone! Scootaloo: Emerl is the new Blak Ranger! Rainbow Dash: No way! Starlight Glimmer: (looking at some books) I can't believe it! Applejack: Hoo-Wee, That there's great to here! Scootaloo: Now, He'll be fighting with us! However, to Twilight's surprise, she dropped some books as they thudded to the ground. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second.... Black Ranger? Twilight ran towards Emerl and looks at his morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Digit actually got Emerl a morpher for the first time in power rangers history?! You know what this calls for? A full-scale research project! Spike: Oh boy, looks like someone's happy about this. Sunset Shimmer: (Giggles) I suppose so, Spike. With that said, Twilight finished her Full Scale Research Project. Emerl: Hey there, Twilight. What are you up to? Twilight Sparkle: Hi Emerl, I'm just finishing up my Full Scale Research Project we need to defeat Mephiles. Emerl: Oh cool, What's it about? Twilight Sparkle: Well, I was thinking of a way of creating a Zord. Just think, You'll have the most powerful Zord that will make any of our Megazords even stronger then ever. Emerl: Hmmm, That sounds like an awesome idea, Twilight. Meanwhile with Amy Rose, Yoshi, Gmerl and Widget, They were planning to split up to find help. Yoshi: So uh, Who should we search for help? Amy Rose: Widget, What do you suggest. Widget: Hold on, Guys. I'm getting a reading from my Ranger scanner. Gmerl: Really, Who is it? Widget: I think we're about to find out, Come on! Back at Cyberspace, Amy, Yoshi, Gmerl and Widget returned with three company. Amy Rose: Hey there, Guys! We're back. Yoshi: Sorry we're late. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys. Sonic the Hedgehog: What took you four so long? Gmerl: Well, We've just got back from our mission. Plus, We've got three other Rangers to help us out. Then, Boom, the S.P.D. Orange Ranger, Clare, the Moon Mystic Ranger, And Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger came to see them. Twilight Sparkle: Boom, Clare, Zenowing, It's so good to see you guys again! Zenowing: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. It is good to see you again as well, Old friends. Spike: Guys, Meet Boom, the S.P.D. Orange Ranger, Clare, the Moon Mystic Ranger, And Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. Boom: What's up? Clare: Hi. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, I've heard that Twilight and the others told us quite much about you guys. Zenowing: And we're pleased to meet you as well, Robbie. Amy, Yoshi, Gmerl and Widget has told us a lot about the rest of you. Clare: It's an honor to finally meet the rest of you. Tommy Oliver: I'm glad you three could make it. Zenowing: We're just glad to help, Tommy. Later, Robbie and Emerl trained with eachother. Robbie Diaz: Hiya! (does a Tornado Kick) Emerl: Whoa! (blocks his move) Zenowing: Hello, Robbie, Emerl. Mind if I join in? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Wure thing, Zenowing. Come on in. As Zenowing joins in, He was preparing his technique. Zenowing: Emerl, Think fast! Silver Prism Slash! As Zenowing uses his Silver Prism Slash, Emerl quickly summoned his Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer. Emerl: Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer, Dark Shadow Slash! With a lot of techniques, Zenowing was amazed at what he's capable of. Zenowing: Emerl, How're you doing those moves? Emerl: Well, I've been gaining some new powers ever since Robbie freed me from Mephiles. Zenowing: I'm impressed that you use your dark powers for good, Emerl. And for that, I'd like to bestow the Prism Slash technique. Riley was the first one I've found worthy for saving my life from Doomwing before I've remebered what being a Power Ranger is all about. Twilight on the other hand never gave up for someone she'd ever love in all of her life and defeated Ivan Ooze during a tournament along with the Other Harmony Force Rangers to win her wager and save Flurry Heart. Emerl, You are now the latest fighter I'd find worthy of possessing the Prism Slash and use it wisely. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Zenowing, I will. With that said, Zenowing used his Titano Saber and bestowed the Prism Slash technique within Emerl. Zenowing: Now, We must be ready to put a stop to Mephiles and Nui Harime when the time comes. Soon enough, Robbie and Tommy made a plan to stop Mephiles. Tommy Oliver: You and your friends may be a bunch of rookies, Robbie. But Palutena and Pit were very wise to choose you all as Data Squad Rangers, Especially Twilight Sparkle and her friends. And if we work together, We'll win this battle and defeat Mephiles. Robbie Diaz: You bet we will, Tommy. It's all for one and one for all. Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't agree more, Robbie. Later, The Rangers trained very hard and were pumped up enough to save the Earth from evil hands. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! Tommy Oliver: Aya! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade, Duo Sword Mode! Riley Griffin: Raptor Claw! They've trained for quite sometime, They're ready to put a stop to Mephiles and Nui Harime. At the city, Mephiles is about to complete his dark purpose while controlling inside Nui Harime. Mephiles the Dark: Now, The time has come to destroy this whole planet. Spike: Not on our watch, Mephiles! Mephiles the Dark: What?! He looks behind and see's everyone together. Sunset Shimmer: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5